Look-up/search operations are the most prolific operations performed by any information processing software system. In such systems, data is created and stored in data structures such as trees, linked lists, and hash tables. Several threads of execution access the information by performing look-up/search operations, and the performance of information retrieval software is dependent on the efficiency of these look-up/search operations.